


remember?

by ashtnoirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/pseuds/ashtnoirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum comes back to Sydney after 10 years. He remembers a lot of the city, he remembers his old friends, his old house, his old school... But there are some things he doesn't immediately remember, and Michael helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iFreija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFreija/gifts).



> So I got this idea when watching a movie and decided to write it down, I hope you like it! 
> 
> I want to say that 1. English is not my first language and 2. This was written on my phone so if there are any typos or something, let me know! 
> 
> thank you for reading, enjoy! Xx

"Mikey? Guess who's back in town!" Luke bounced into the room excitedly. Michael looked up from his videogame with a raised eyebrow. "Calum! Calum Hood, remember him?!"

Michael wasn't exactly sure if his heart had just stopped beating or if it just skipped a few beats because yes of course does he remember Calum Hood.

Calum had left about ten years ago, his father had a business deal in America so the whole family moved there. Michael had never forgotten his best friend. Of course they had kept contact. They called and wrote but as years passed it lessened until there were no more letters with cool stamps arriving, no more excited phone calls, nothing... Michael had picked up a phone or a pen countless times but he could never get himself to contact Calum again. He felt like the younger boy probably had a good reason to stop talking to Michael. He was probably sick of him by now, maybe he just hated Michael. Yeah, that's what he told himself for over eight years now but it didn't stop him from jumping out of his comfy chair to put on something decent and run out of the house.

He ran to Calum's old house. Of course another family had moved in there almost as soon as the family Hood had moved out but Michael didn't think of that until he arrived there. He sat down on the dirty ground, out of breath from all the running. He mentally slapped himself in the face for being so stupid.

After a short time of self pity he got up and walked home like a sad puppy.

When he got back home, the door was pulled open even before Michael got close to it. Luke pulled him inside rambling about something but Michael didn't hear a thing as he was soon absorbed by two of the most amazing brown eyes his green ones had ever met. He swallowed hard. "Cal?" He whispered.

"Hi Mikey." He answered, his arms in front of him inviting Michael for a hug. And who was Michael to say no to one of Calum's amazing hugs. God how he had missed hugging this boy.

Calum spent the afternoon. They talked about loads of things. All the exciting things that had happened since he had left, music, school, girls, music... But when they got to talking about Calum's girlfriend Michael suddenly felt sick. He didn't know why but he wanted to puke. When Calum showed them a picture of the girl the older boy wanted to throw the phone out of the window. He didn't know why exactly but it was really hard to resist the urge.

There was this moment where Michael caught the brown eyes beauty staring at him with this amazing smile. The lilac haired boy didn't know what he wanted to do most; punch him in the face or make rough love to him. Probably both, preferably the latter. He mentally slapped himself again because wow, where did that come from. He didn't like boys. No, not at all. Okay, some boys might be really hot- Calum was definitely one of those. But girls were soft and cute and had boobs. And boobs are amazing, okay. Michael loved boobs. And last time he checked most boys dont have amazing girly boobs.

When Calum was gone and Luke couldn't stop talking about how hot the Kiwi's girlfriend was and how lucky he was etcetera Michael almost punched him in the face. Because no, that girl wasn't amazing and hot and she definitely did not deserve Calum. She probably only wanted Calum for his amazing looks or something. Yeah, Michael did not like the girl at all. He didn't know her but he disliked her very much.

\--

Two days later Michael found himself in front of the hotel Calum said he was staying in. He didn't go inside, he just stood there waiting for Calum to come out or something.

He just started to walk back home when he bumped in to his friend. Well they didn't really bump into each other as Michael just tackled his friend from behind. Calum started cursing but when he turned around and saw his lilac haired friend hover over him he stopped and smiled. Michael wanted to punch that stupid smile right off his stupid pretty face and kiss him at the same time. "Hello there." he said as nonchalant as he possibly could.

Calum laughed and pushed Michael off him. "Next time just say hello, the tackle was really unnecessary."

"It was extremely necessary." Michael said shocked. When they were both on their feet again Calum started walking again and Michael just followed. "So, Cal. Do you want to hang out or something?"

Calum bit his lip and shook his head. "'m sorry, I've got an appointment."

Michael pouted. "You don't look like you want to go to your appointment, though." Calum just shrugged in response but Michael didn't give up and just repeated his sentence.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend... Well, ex girlfriend." Suddenly he sat down on a bench and pulled Michael down next to him.

"Ex girlfriend? And I thought she lived in America." Michael was confused.  
"She's here on a holiday with some friends, we broke up just before we both left..." Michael wanted to ask why but Calum already answered. "I kind of cheated on her. With her best friend, he and I always got along very well and I was drunk and it just happened you know."

Michael's head was spinning. "He?" he asked.

Calum nodded and shrugged again. Michael just patted him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "'s okay. Just tell her you're sorry, you obviously are."

"I really don't want to go talk to her though." Calum admitted and laughed softly into Michael's neck.

The older boy just took hold of Calum's hand and pulled him up. "C'mon."

He pulled Calum around town and showed him about every spot he liked and he knew Calum probably didn't know about. He told him about funny things happening at those places. At a place on the beach he told him about the time they buried Luke up until his neck and left him there for half an hour, then they went to the ice cream store and he told Calum all about their friend Ashton who was the drummer of their band and about that time when Michael made the drummer laugh so hard the ice cream came out of his nose.

Calum loved the stories and the way Michael told them. He loved hearing Michael talk and go up in the story he was telling.

It was late and they just ate some amazing Indian food when they got to the creepy old playground. Michael pulled Calum to the swings and sat down on one. "Remember?" he asked with a small smile. When Calum looked at him rather confused Michael heart broke a bit. "This is where we first met." He said with a small smile.

Calum looked around and laughed. "Oh my god, yes! You pushed me off the swing and told me I sucked. Then when some other boy started bullying me you punched him in the face and we became friends." Calum told laughing. Michael nodded happily.

He walked Calum back to his hotel and then he got an idea. "I'm picking you up tomorrow at noon, okay. Make sure you're ready." His tone told Calum there was no arguing about this so he just nodded, hugged his friend goodbye and dissappeared into the hotel.

\--

Michael was early of course, he had a whole plan of how they were going to spend the day. At exactly 12 o'clock Calum stepped outside and walked up to Michael. They greeted each other with a short hug and then Michael pulled Calum to their first stop. Calum asked a few times where they were going but Michael just ignored him and kept walking. 

They stopped at their elementary school. "It's gone." Michael mumbled sad. He knew it was gone but still it was a weird feeling. 

"What's gone?" Calum asked, frowning. 

Michael looked at him quite dissapointed. Out of all things, Calum had to remember this. "The tree." He said. Calum looked at the empty playground, he was trying so hard to remember. 

"You accidently pushed this girl out of the tree." Michael laughed. "Susan Reed. I took the blame for you and-" 

Calum laughed. "Oh god, yes! I was so scared I was going to be expelled. It was the day after you pushed me from the swing, the day we got best friends. Why did you actually take the blame?" 

Michael shrugged, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. "Dunno, you looked so scared. I had to do something." It was more like, _I was so fond of you and didn't like you being scared or sad or punished._   Calum giggled and embraced Michael. 

"Thanks for saving my good boy reputation." 

They talked for a while about things they did in elementary school and then it was time to go to the next place. Michael jumped up again and pulled Calum with him. They walked to the local high school and climbed trough a hole in the fence. 

Calum laughed even before Michael had asked. "Yeah, I remember! Our first kiss." At least he remembered that. "We came here right before I left. The girls here thought we were freaking adorable and as the cheeky bastard you were you just asked for a kiss, and they gave you one." 

Michael nodded and laughed. "Yeah, but you were leaving so I couldn't let you miss out on that could I. So I got you your first kiss too." 

"You could've just asked one of the girls to do it though."-"Oh shut up, Hood. You loved it!" 

\--

They went on like that the whole day, laughing about the stupid things they did in those short two years of their friendship before Calum left. The last place they visited was Calum's old house. The sneaked into the backyard and climbed into the old treehouse. 

"What have they done to it." Calum said shocked. It was filled with plastic tea cups, dolls and teddy bears. All the furniture and all the walls were pink. "It was so punk rock when we left and now... THEY RUINED IT." 

Michael laughed and let his fingers slide over the wall above the fake, pink oven. "It's still here, though." Suddenly Calum was standing behind him, his chest pressed to the older boy's back. Calum put his head on the other boy's shoulder and his hands were placed on his waist. Michael forgot how to breath for a second, his heart fluttering. 

"What is?" Calum asked. 

It took a while for Michael to answer as the black haired boy was distracting him immensely. "O-our initials." Calum stepped in front of Michael now and bowed down, squinting his eyes to see it. And no, Michael did not check out his ass at all. And even if he did, he did not think Calum had an amazing ass and he did definitely not have the urge to touch it at all! 

"You're right. The day I told you I was leaving." They had wanted to leave something or to be remembered or anything. And as Calum wouldn't let Michael jump from the tree house with a cape they just did this instead. 

\--

They sat in a restaurant now that used to be one of their favorites. But the owner sold and now it was some dumb chinese restaurant but they had kept the same bar and stools so they just sat on their spot and ordered something to drink. There was something Michael got aware of today and he wasn't going to talk to Calum about it until he was sure about a few things first. "Cal? Can I ask you something?" Calum hummed in response and took another sip of his drink. 

"You said you cheated on your girlfriend with a guy, so are you like-" 

"Bisexual, yes. Well I guess I am. I like girls too so..." Michael nodded and wanted to move on to the next question but Calum kept talking. "Not that I have done something with a guy yet. Except for him, you know. But didn't like go all the way."

Michael then kept asking questions about how Calum found out and stuff like that but soon enough the subject changed to music.

\--

It was when they walked back to Calum's hotel, Michael finally asked the question he wanted to ask all day. "So, are you staying?" 

"Don't know. Why you asking?" 

Michael didn't really know what to say so he just searched for a good excuse. "Because you know... Luke, Ashton and I, we want to start like a band. And we could use a bassist." What a rubbish excuse. Calum looked a bit disappointed. "And I would really like my best friend back, you know." He added. "Luke is great, but he is no you." 

Calum's blush made Michael blush, that's weird right? But it happened. 

They arrived at the hotel and shared an awkward hug before saying goodbye. Michael watched Calum walk to the door but halfway he turned around and walked back. "How about we meet up with Luke and Ashton tomorrow and give this whole band thing a try?" 

Michael nodded with a bright smile and hugged his friend again. "I'll call Ashton as soon as I get home and-" 

"Shut up, Cliffaconda." Calum cut him off and pecked his friend on the lips softly before walking inside like nothing happened. 

\--

The kiss burned on Michael's until he saw Calum again. He wanted to do it again, feel those slightly chapped lips against his again. But not until he knew for sure Calum was staying. 

Luke and Michael picked Calum up at the hotel and drove to Ashton's place. After a short introduction they went to the basement and sat down. It was a bit awkward in the start because things didn't really work out very well. They had been trying out the band thing for a while now, they even had a name and everything but with Calum everything felt new again and the fact that Calum kept distracting Michael didn't really help either. But after a few hours of trying it they actually sounded really freaking awesome. 

"So Calum, are you joining 5 seconds of summer?" Ashton asked, all eyes were on Calum now. 

Calum nodded excited and Michael basically jumped him. "So you're staying?" 

"If I find a place to live, yeah!" Michael couldn't hold himself anymore and just crashed their lips together. "You can live with me and Luke." He said blushing and took a step back.

Luke laughed in the background. "Good to know I have a say in this, but yes Calum. Of course you can." Michael flipped the boy off and scratched his neck awkwardly because shit, he just kissed Calum. 

"I didn't know Michael liked guys." He heard Ashton say to Luke. 

Luke giggled and winked at him. "Let's call it Calum-sexual." Luke was laughing way too hard at his own joke but Michael actually liked the sound of that. 

"Yeah, I guess I am." he smirked. Calum just raised an eyebrow and smiled wide. "What can I say, I'm irresistible."

\--

Michael and Calum were cuddled up on the couch playing some lame video game with no other purpose than just kill as many zombies as possible. "This game sucks." Michael exclaimed, throwing his controller away after he lost for the fifth time or so and hid his face in the crook of Calum's neck. "You wanted to play this game, you bastard." Calum laughed, pushing Michael away to peck him on the cheek. 

"You said you sucked in this game." Michael snapped back and pouted. 

"It's not my fault you're even worse than me." 

Michael groaned, pulled his legs off Calum's lap and turned around with crossed arms. "You were just distracting me with all your cuteness and stuff." He grumbled and tried to shrug the hands on his waist away. Calum just laughed and started to kiss Michael's neck. He was sure he won when Michael bent his head to the side to give him a better access to his neck but then Michael stood and just walked out of the room. 

"Mikey, don't be childish." Calum sighed and followed his (boy?)friend out of the room. Calum liked to think as Michael as his boyfriend even tho they didn't really put a name on it yet. The past few days all they really had been doing was make out and play video games on the couch, next to band rehearsals of course. 

Calum found Michael with his head in the fridge searching for something to eat. He pinched him in the ass softly and giggled like a little school girl. Michael obviously wasn't mad anymore as he immediately turned around and asked Calum to help him choose between ice cream or pringles. Calum chose the pringles, knowing that just because of that Michael would go for the ice cream. 

Michael ended up feeding Calum the ice cream- after a lot of protesting- whilst cuddling on the couch. Well it wasn't really feeding as he ate most of it himself but still. "So what are we? Are you like my boyfriend now?" Calum asked, playing with Michael's flannel.

Michael hummed. "If you want me to." He went trough Calum's thick hair and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." He pecked Michael on the lips quickly and laid down again with a big grin. "Michael Clifford, my Calum-sexual boyfriend. God you can't get enough of me can you." 

Michael hit him playfully. "You're right, I can't." With that he pinned Calum down on the couch and kissed him roughly. "Admit it, you love it." 

"Yeah, but just because I love you." Calum looked shocked at his own words. Probably just as shocked as Michael. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out. You don't have to say it back or anything." Calum said quickly. 

"Shut up, Hood. I love you too, i think..." Michael said and kissed his boyfriend again with a wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it turned out very different from how i thought it would be but i hope you still enjoyed it! again, thank you for reading


End file.
